Staying Strong
by Frizz07
Summary: Hermione is sent into hiding after the love of her life, Draco Malfoy, is accused of murder. How will Hermione be able to cope with the feelings of her lost love...and the feelings for a certain teacher? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 1 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I do not own a thing. _

"Over here," Dumbledoor said, pointing to an empty bed in the corner of the musty room.

Lupin nodded his head, rushing through the door and carefully setting Hermione's sleeping body on the bed. Taking a step back, he quietly stepped out of the room, Dumbledoor following from behind.

"Sir, do you really think this would be the best place for her? I mean, we really have to think about her safety."

Dumbledoor held up his hand, nodding his head. "Yes, Professor Lupin, this is the best place for her right now. Hogwarts, however, is not safe. Until we catch Mister Malfoy, Hermione is to remain here, and under no circumstances, step foot out of this house."

Lupin nodded in agreement and ran his hand through his hair. "I understand, Professor. I will do my best to make sure that Draco Malfoy does not come near her."

"I appreciate it, Professor." Dumbledoor sighed. "I wish I could understand why Draco did the things that he did? I know the horrid things that Malfoys have done, but I was sure that Draco was different. There was something about that I saw in that boy that made me believe that he was not like his father or his ancestors."

"We must remember that he is a Malfoy. We must also remember that there is a chance that Draco did not use any spells on that man. There is a possibility that the man could have simply had a heartattack, or even used a spell on himself."

Dumbledoor nodded his head. "Very true, Professor, very true indeed."

Both the men looked around the corner into the dust covered room as Hermione stirred in bed.

"Poor child, she must be having a horrible dream." Dumbledoor said softly.

"With all of the things that have been going on tonight, I don't know who wouldn't have a hard time sleeping."

Dumbledoor stepped away from the door and walked over to the stairs. "We should probably get on our way before we wake her. She has had a long night." Dumbledoor began to step down the stairs when Lupin stopped him.

"Don't you think that someone should stay here and guard the house?"

Dumbledoor looked back at Hermione and nodded. "Would you mind watching her, Professor?"

Lupin removed his jacket from his shoulders and placed it around a broken chair. "I would be more than happy to."

Dumbledoor smiled and started his way down the stairs, leaving Lupin sitting in the broken chair, in the broken down house, all alone in the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun shined through the broken windows that next morning, Hermione opened her eyes to a totally different environment. Sitting up in bed, she looked around the room in confusion at the thick layers of dust that covered the room around her. This was definitely not Hogwarts.

Getting up from bed, she quietly peeked around the corner at the next room and was surprised to see Lupin sleeping peacefully in a chair placed right next to a door. Drawing her wand from her pocket, she softly tapped him on the shoulder, making him wake almost instantly.

"Hermione, you're awake." He said cheerfully, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Professor Lupin, what in Merlin's sake am I doing here?"

Lupin took his jacket from the back of his chair and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Well, Hermione, that is a very good question, but I am afraid that I am not the one to give you the answers."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Who can tell me, then?"

Lupin smiled at the attitude in Hermione's voice. "I was told not to give you any information until Dumbledoor returns."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to walk back into her room.

"Hermione," Lupin called. "I suppose that I could share a few things with you."

Hermioe smiled and leaned against the wall. "I'm listening."

"All I can tell you is that there is someone very dangerous after you and this is the best place for you to be until they catch him."

"S-Someone is after me? You've got to be joking?"

"I'm afraid not, Hermione."

Hermione took a long, deep breath, her knees wanting to give out from underneath her.

"Who is it, Professor?" She said softly.

Lupin cleared his throat and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. "I will tell you Hermione, but only if you promise me that you will never speak a word to Dumbledoor that I told you?"

Hermione nodded.

Looking at the door in front of him and then into Hermione's eyes, he opened his mouth to speak. "It was Draco Malfoy. Mister Malfoy escaped from Hogwarts right after we found him outside of the castle, apparently using the Avada Kedavra curse on an innocent person. Now, there is a possibility that Draco is innocent, and that he never used any spells on the man, but there has been no sight of Draco since he escaped."

Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her almond shaped eyes.

"Not, Draco. No, no not Draco." She cried, falling to the ground and cradling her legs to her chest.

Lupin got to his feet and crouched down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Why, Professor? Why did he have to do this?"

Lupin shook his head. "No one knows, Hermione, no one knows."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Lupin's neck, her tears soaking through his jacket.

**Authors Note: **Hey there! I know that I said that I wasn't going to write any more stories until I finished WDILY but I couldn't help myself! This is my first Lupin story! I really hope you like it! Chapter 2 should be out soon. I have most of it done, I just have to correct a few things. Thanks a bunch to everyone that reviews! Love ya all!

Love,

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I do not own a thing. _

"Professor," Hermione said a couple of hours later. "Can I ask you something?"

Lupin looked up from his book. "What is it?"

"Why do I have to stay here? Do you really think that Draco would try to hurt me?"

"You, Hermione, are very special to Draco, and that is why you must hide. You and Draco share a close bond, and in the state that Draco is in now, he might just take advantage of that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if Draco ever returned to Hogwarts, he could take you with him to where ever he is hiding and you could possibly be in serious danger."

Hermione shook her head, looking down at her shoes. "Draco would never do anything to hurt me."

"We just can't be sure of that, Hermione. That is why we are going to take every precaution to him ever tracing you."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and pressed the back of her head against the wall. So many feelings were flowing through her then that she felt as though she could take no more of it. It hurt her more than ever to hear that Draco would ever think of hurting her.

Just then, Tonks and Snape burst into the doorway, both wearing long black hoods covering their faces.

"Tonks, Snape." Lupin got to his feet to greet the two.

"Remus, we came as soon as we could. Is she all right?" Tonks said, looking around the room.

"I'm right here," Hermione said from the floor.

Tonks let out a small chuckle. "Sorry Hermione, I didn't see you there."

Snape removed his hood that he had been wearing and glared at Hermione. "Hello, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Professor Snape." She replied.

Lupin pulled two chairs from the closet and sat them down next to his. "So, any news about Draco?"

Snape shook his head, sitting down on the chair. "I'm afraid not."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Snape sighed. "Yes, Miss Granger, I am sure of that. If I hear any news, you will be the first one to know."

Hermione nodded her head and, deciding not to listen to them chat, went into her room. Closing the door behind her, she fell back on the bed and brought her hands to her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus, have you told her everything?" Tonks asked.

Lupin nodded his head. "Yes, yes I told her everything."

"Dumbledore strictly told you not to tell her anything until he returns." Snape spat.

"I know Severus, but she has the right to know why she is being held here."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "I agree with Remus, it's not like we can keep something as important as this from her. I mean, the girl is in love with the bloke. What do you think is going to happen if he ever comes back and tries to take her? Of course she's going to go with him."

"Excuse me, but if Draco Malfoy ever returns, he is to never lay a hand on Miss Granger. That is why we are here." Snape replied.

"I know that Severus, I was just saying that Remus did the right thing, telling her the truth."

Lupin held up his hand. "Al lright you two, we have more important things to discuss. Now, what are we going to do about guarding the area around the house?"

"That has all been covered." said Snape.

"All right then what about taking shifts?"

Tonks raised her hand high. "I'll take what ever hour you need me."

Snape nodded his head. "I will, also."

Lupin began to count on his fingers, deciding how long each shift should be. "All right, Severus, since my condition prevents me from being around people at night, you will take the night shift. Tonks, you will take the afternoons, and I will take the mornings. Does that sound all right?"

Both Tonks and Snape nodded their heads.

Lupin smiled and looked down at his watch. "It looks like my shift is over. Tonks, you can take over from here."

Tonks got to her feet and followed Snape and Lupin to the door.

"Good luck." Remus said.

"Goodbye," Tonks said softly, waving goodbye. Shutting the door behind them, Tonks curiously peeked inside of Hermione's room.

"Hermione, is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione replied.

Tonks shut the door behind her and walked over to Hermione's bed, sitting down beside her. "Have you been crying?" She asked, noticing the tears stains that ran down Hermiones rosy cheeks.

Hermione shook her head, quietly snuffing her nose. "No, no I just had something in my eye."

Tonks sighed and pulled Hermione into her arms. "It's alright to cry, Hermione. You know, you have every right to let it out. You have been very strong through all of this. It's good to cry once in a while."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this much longer. I just can't keep sitting here, waiting for something to happen."

Tonks placed her hand on Hermione's head. "I know it hurts Hermione, but you have to keep staying strong."

"How do I do that?" Hermione whispered.

"You have to believe that there is still hope, that Draco will be innocent. If you really love him, you have to stay strong, just for him. He would want you to do that for him."

Hermione nodded her head as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'll try,"

A tear ran down Tonks cheek as Hermione wrapped her arms around her. "All you have to do is believe and keep believeing, no matter how hard you want to break down or run. Keep believeing, and everything will be alright. I promise you that."

**Authors Note**: Aw, poor Hermione. Now, it might not seem like a Lupin/Hermione ship right now, but believe me, it will in the upcoming chapters. Thanks a bunch to everyone that has reviewed! And a big thanks to Lyra Parry! Your reviews always make me smile :D. Love ya all!

Oh, and thanks to Lyra for pointing out that I spelled Dumbledore wrong :D. I totally didn't see that!

Love

Jess


	3. Chapter 3

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 3 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I do not own a thing. _

Later that night, as Tonks shift ended and Snape took over, Hermione sat in the darkness of her room, not daring to step outside and be forced to have a conversation with Snape. This plan, however, failed as Snape walked into her room, his wand lit like a flashlight.

"Ms Granger," Snape said, using his wand to find her. "Please get off the floor."

Hermione groaned at plopped down on her bed.

Snape took a chair from the corner of the room and sat it next to her bed. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"As long if it is not about Draco and how I am secretly planning to run away with him, because that's really what I'm planning to do." She replied sarcastically.

Snape cleared his throat, sending her one of his glares. "You may think that this is funny, Ms Granger, but there really is nothing funny about it."

"Did I say that it was funny, Professor Snape? I was only speaking the truth."

"As much as I believe that you probably would run away with him, with all of the precautions that we are taking, you will probably never see Mister Malfoy again."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course I will. I know that he is going to come back for me, and your not going to stop him."

"Stop acting like an immature little child and listen to what I have to say."

Hermione was taken back by this. "Immature? Professor, I really don't see how I am being immature when I am speaking the honest truth?"

Snape sighed. "I know that you are hurt, and I know that what you are going through is hard, but,"

"No, no Professor, do not say that I need to remain positive and cheerful. Until you know how I am feeling at this very moment, you cannot possibly tell me what to do."

"Cut the attitude, Ms Granger. I was just going to say that you must remember that there is a chance that he might be innocent. There is no need to get so worked up."

Hermione nodded her head, taking a long, deep breath. "I'm sorry, Professor." She said softly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Snape got to his feet and put the chair back in the corner of the room. "You need your sleep. Good night, Ms Granger." He said, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Good night." She whispered, laying back in bed as the darkness closed around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That next morning, as the sun shined directly on her face, Hermione stretched her arms above her head, remembering that it was Remus's shift this morning.

Slowly getting out of bed, she quietly walked over to her door and poked her head into the other room. Remus sat quietly in his chair, a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Hello, Hermione." He said brightly, setting his book in his lap and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." Hermione walked over to the closet and pulled out a chair, placing it across from Remus's.

"Did you sleep all right last night?" He asked as he set the cup on the floor.

Hermione nodded. "It would have been better if Professor Snape wasn't there."

Remus let out a small chuckle. "He's really not as bad as you think, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "No, not really."

The room went silent as Remus returned to his book, leaving Hermione watching him in wonder. There was something about Remus that made him very attractive to her. The way that his hair fell to his crystal blue eyes and the way that he smiled sent shivers down her spine. His voice alone made her smile.

After a couple of minutes of watching him read, Hermione decided to go back into her room and find something else to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that afternoon that Hermione began to feel trapped inside of her room and decided to explore the house. Since she had already seen most of the downstairs, she noticed the string that hung from the ceiling and decided to rummage through the attic.

The attic, unlike the rest of the house, was a little cleaner, with a few exceptions like the wall paper that threatened to peel and the dust that covered the boxes. As Hermione stepped up the steps, the first thing that she noticed was the large purple trunk in the corner of the room. Carefully stepping over the many boxes that scattered the floor, Hermione reached the trunk and slowly undid the handle. Inside the box were many beautiful dresses, along with a couple pairs of light pink ballet shoes and matching pairs of pearl necklaces and bracelets. Digging through the pile, Hermione smiled as she pulled out a stunning pure white strapless dress, complete with glittering sequins that ran down the chest and most of the back. The bottom of the dress was frilled and a large piece of silk wrapped around the waist.

Hermione set the dress on a box next to her and dug through the box to find a pair of the ballet shoes and the pearls. Carefully slipping on the dress and adding the shoes and pearls, Hermione walked over to a full length mirror and smiled. The dress fit each one of her curves perfectly and made her feel as lovely on the inside as she did on the outside.

Just then, Remus appeared at the door on the other side of the room.

"Hermione," Remus said as he leaned against the door frame. "What on earth are you doing up here?"

Hermione blushed at the sight of her teacher seeing her in the dress. "I was just exploring."

Remus nodded his head, a smile spread across his face. "I can see. You know, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you."

"Thank you." Hermione said, her face beginning to glow.

Remus walked over to the trunk and crouching down next to it, pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a matching black jacket. "I'll be right back." Walking back out the door, Remus disappeared into the other room to change. Once he was finished, he strode back into the room, leaning back onto the frame. "Does this look all right?"

Hermione nodded her head. "It looks great."

Remus smiled and walked over to a table behind Hermione. Lifting up a box, he pulled a record from its package and set it in the player. At once a beautiful melody began to play from the speakers. Remus stuck out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione took his hand and smiled. "I would love to."

Passion filled the room as Hermione locked eyes with Remus, his eyes twinkling with pleasure as he gracefully swept Hermione off her feet. The ghostly tune that played through the record player, the lights set to dim, the clouds of dust adding the perfect touch. His hands in hers, the warmth of their bodies, the graceful sway of Hermione's pure white dress. Everything about this moment seemed to be magical, almost unreal. Remus looked deep into her eyes, as though he was looking into her soul. His stare alone made Hermione's legs go weak. The feelings that surrounded them, so strange yet so right. The questions that lingered through their minds as to the unknown feelings that each were feeling for one another. Hermione hadn't known of the feelings that Remus had developed, nor did Remus know the feelings that Hermione had for him. A teacher and a student, staring through one another with the same love and compassion filling their hearts and each and every empty space that longed for feeling.

As the tune slowly came to a stop, Remus pulled Hermione closer, his warm breath beating on her skin. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled, pushing a strand of his hair away from his alluring eyes. Her touch sending shivers down his spine. Placing his hand on her rose colored cheek, he slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers and embracing her in his arms. Hermione slightly stumbled forwards as Remus placed his hand on her back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

If one were to walk in on this moment, it would seem to them unnatural, never to be. To Hermione and Remus, the ideas and opinions of what others would have to say didn't seem to matter. They knew too well what the consequences of this match would be, but the choice of giving up was not an option, for the feelings were too strong to break. Running his hands down her shimmering skin, he slowly moved back up her arm and ran his fingers through her curling auburn hair. Hermione stood on her toes as Remus' lips met her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips. The tenderness of his kiss and the passion that Remus expressed to Hermione was something that she had never known or felt.

As Remus pulled away a few minutes later, he sat down in one of the armchairs in the center of the room and pushed back his hair. "That was extraordinary." He said with a grin.

Hermione took a seat on his leg and placed her hand on his face. "It was indeed." She said smoothly, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. Remus did not protest, for he loved the feeling of Hermione's kiss. Turning so that her legs were leaning against the arm of the chair, Hermione deepened the kiss by placing her hand on the back on Remus's head, his hair softly grazing her hand. After a few minutes, Hermione grew tired and rested her head on his shoulder. Listening beating of his heart, Hermione closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, Remus still holding her in his arms.

Author's Note: Hey there! Ok, I know that I kinda rushed this whole chapter, but I really really wanted to add this part in somewhere. I probably should have explained it better in the second chapter, but Remus did have some feelings for Hermione, that's why he wanted to stay with her the first night she came to the house. If you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them :D. I absolutely loved writing this chapter and I really hope that you like it! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Love

Jess


	4. Chapter 4

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 4 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I do not own a thing. _

After her short nap with Remus this morning, Hermione found herself lying in her own bed, Remus no where to be seen. Brining her finger to her lips, she softly traced them, remembering how sweet and passionate Remus's kiss was. Remembering the moment made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach flutter.

Her mood quickly changed as she also remembered the reason that she was brought to this house. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought about Draco, and how Tonks had told her to be strong for him. At that moment, all of the feelings that she had developed for Remus seemed so wrong, and all of the butterflies that roamed around her stomach slowly disappeared.

_'What have I done?'_ Hermione asked herself, bringing her hands to her face. _'What was I thinking, snogging Remus like that?' _

Everything that seemed so right now didn't seem as wonderful as they had before. It was true that Hermione had feelings for Remus, but the feelings that she had for Draco were strong. Hermione knew that even if she and Remus tried to have a relationship, they could never be seen out in public as a couple or anywhere else for that matter. If she truly loved Remus, she would have to let him go. He belonged with a woman that would love him and treat him as he should be treated. As for Hermione, she would return to her normal life, mourning over the lost love that would soon return to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione," Tonks called from the other side of Hermione's door. "Hermione, can I come in for a second?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, fixing her hair as she sat upright.

Tonks shut the door behind her as she entered the room and quickly took a seat on Hermione's bed. "Hermione, I'm not sure how to tell you this," She said wearily, taking Hermione's hand. "But Draco has been spotted."

Hermione looked down at her sheets, sligltly squeezing Tonks hand.

"Are you all right?" Tonks asked softly.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah I am. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

Hermione traced the patterns on the sheets with her finger. "I was thinking about what you said earlier, that I should be strong for him. What will I do if he is really guilty? Am I supposed to go on with my life, believeing that I will forget about all of this?"

Tonks shook her head. "That's why you have to keep believing, love. Who knows what will happen when they catch him? With the family that bloke has, I am more than sure that Draco will be released of any charge that will be thrown at him if he is guilty."

Hermione nodded. "Malfoy's usually tend to get away with a lot of things that many people wouldn't."

"That's all you have to remember, Hermione. All you have to think about is the love that you two share for one another, and I am more than sure that you will be all right."

Hermione smiled, pulling Tonks in for a hug. "I hope that you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Hermione began to feel a little worried as Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Tonks gathered in the room next to hers. It seemed as though they were talking about the location that Draco had been spoted near, but Hermione could not hear as clearly as she wanted to due to how quiet they all talked to one another.

Starting to get frustrated, Hermione plopped down on the floor and leaned against the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ms Granger," Snape called from the other side of the door a few minutes later. "Could you come out here for a minute?"

Hermione slowly got to her feet and exited the room. Hermione smiled wearily as she noticed the chair placed in the middle of their circle. Taking a seat, she looked up at the smiling faces of the group.

"Ms Granger, have you heard anything about Draco's spotting?" Snape asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione shook her head. "I've only heard from Tonks that he was spotted, nothing more."

Remus got down to her level. "Hermione," he said softly, looking deep into her worried eyes. "Mister Malfoy was spotted in a city not to far from this house."

Hermione squinted her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means that there is a possibility that he could know where you are hiding." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione slowly sank back in her seat, a tear slipping down her cheek. "He's coming back for me." She whispered.

Snape shook his head. "Ms Granger, this is not something to be happy about. Draco Malfoy is,"

Dumbledore placed his hand on Snapes arm, stopping him from what he was about to say. "Let her be, Serveous." He said calmly.

The room remained silent as Hermione sat in her chair, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What should we do, sir?" Tonks spoke up, breaking the odd silence.

Dumbledore sighed. "Since there is no official word that he knows where Ms Granger is, she is to remain here until further notice."

"But what do we do if Draco does come near the house?" Snape asked.

"As you know, Serveus, there are many people watching over this house at this very moment. If Mister Malfoy does attempt to break through the guards and find Ms Granger, I am more than sure that I will know before any one of you inside this house."

Snape, Lupin, and Tonks nodded their heads.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Once more, Hermione, I want to apologize for everything that is going on. I know that this must be hard on you, and to be away from your friends and loved one's has been very difficult, but I promise you that this will not last much longer, that Draco Malfoy will be caught very soon."

Hermione smiled wearily. "Thank you, Professor."

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Gosh, I never thought that I would get this chapter finished. A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I absolutely loved all of your reviews!

Love

Jess


	5. Chapter 5

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 5 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I do not own a thing. _

**Author's Note: **Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say congrats to my friend Kyp for finally posting her story on fanfiction! Kyp (CapnSilver) is an amazing writer and if you are a Lupin/Hermione fan, you must go read her fic, She Feels. Seriously, it's great! Ok, on with the story!

_Dream: _

_"Hermione," A mysterious voice whispered through the darkness of the room. _

_Hermione slowly pulled the covers to her chin, her eyes locked on the corner of the room. _

_"Hermione," The voice said once more. _

_"What do you want from me?" Hermione said, reaching for her wand that sat on the table next to her. _

_"Hermione, it's me, the love of your life, the darkness to your light," _

_Hermione gasped, placing her shaking hand over her mouth. "Draco?" She whispered. _

_The hodded figure stepped from the corner of the room and lifted a hand, removing his hood. "It's nice to see you again, Hermione." _

_Hermione pushed the covers from her legs and ran over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never thought that I would see you again." She cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. _

_Draco rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, breathing in her enchanting scent. "I'm sorry that I had to put you through his, Hermione." _

_"Why did you do it, Draco? Why did you hurt an innocent person?" _

_Draco pulled away and shook his head, a puzzled look on his face. "I didn't do anything to anyone, Hermione." _

_"Draco, if you didn't do anything, we would both be at Hogwarts right now, not in this musty old house." _

_"Hermione, don't tell me that you're going to believe those idiots?" He replied, slightly squeezing her arms. _

_Hermione pulled her arms away from Draco. "What am I supposed to believe when you have been gone for the past couple of weeks? What, did you expect everyone to just return to their daily lives while you ran around like a scared little boy? Bloody hell Draco, you do not understand the pain that I have gone through since you left. I was forced out of my bed at Hogwarts and sent here, just because of something stupid that you did." She said angrily. _

_"Hermione, I didn't do anything!" _

_"Then tell me the truth! What really happened?" _

_Draco plopped down on the bed and lowered his head. "He wouldn't leave me alone. I told the bloke to get away from me, that I was carrying a wand. He was a friend of my fathers, sent to destroy everything that made me want to change to the good side. He wanted to hurt you, Hermione." _

_Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What else, Draco? What happened to the man?" _

_Draco looked into Hermione's innocent eyes. "I killed him." _

_Hermione brought her hand to her mouth as sobs escaped from her throat. "You lied to me." _

_"Hermione, love," Draco tried to take Hermione's hand but she pulled away and got to her feet. _

_"No, no don't touch me. As a matter of fact, don't even come near me anymore. I want nothing more to do with someone as inconsiderate as you." _

_"Inconsiderate? Hermione, I got rid of the bloke so that you could be happy. I did it just for you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_Hermione quickly drew her wand from her pocket and turned to face him. "Don't touch me." She growled, her wand pointed at his face. _

_Draco held up his hands and laughed. "Bloody hell, you are a feisty one." _

_Hermione slowly backed towards the door. "I'm warning you Malfoy, do not come near me or I will be forced to use any spell that I wish on you." _

_Draco slowly lowered his hands. "We're back to our old ways, now aren't we? All right Mudblood, I'll leave, but under one condition." _

_A tear slowly slid down Hermione's cheek as the pain of Draco's words shot through her. "What is it?" _

_"I will leave if you never tell a soul that I was here." _

_Hermione nodded her head, her wand still pointed at Draco. "Deal." _

_Draco smirked and turning on his heel, strode back to the window. "It's been fun, Granger." With a wink, Draco jumped on to the window ledge and disappeared into the darkness of the night. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione threw herself from her bed, her cheeks coated with tears. Wiping the beads of sweat with the back of her hand, she slowly closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath.

'_All you have to do is believe and keep believing, no matter how hard you want to break down or run. Keep believing, and everything will be alright. I promise you that.' _Tonks words seemed to repeat themself inside of Hermione's head as she tried to calm herself. With one last look at the window and then at the corner of the room, Hermione laid back down, pulling the covers to her chin and slowly closing her eyes, almost instantly falling back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione," Remus said to Hermione as she slowly opened her eyes that morning. "Hermione, it's just a dream, it's just a dream."

Hermione gave Remus a puzzled look. "Remus, what's going on?"

Remus brushed a strand of hair from Hermione's face. "You were screaming in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't remember."

"Hermione," sighed Remus. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I really don't remember, Remus."

Remus nodded, taking a deep breath. "All right, Hermione, I won't bother you about it. When ever you feel ready to talk to me about it, I will be there to listen." With that, Remus started for the door when Hermione stopped him.

"My dream was about Draco." She said quickly before he exited the room.

Remus turned and leaned against the doorframe. "What about Draco?"

Hermione looked back at the window. "He came back for me, and something was different about him. He told me that he was innocent, but that was a lie. Draco, h-he,"

Remus walked over to Hermione and took a seat on her bed. "What is it, Hermione? What did Draco do that made you so upset?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "He called me Mudblood." She replied, sobs escaping from her throat.

"Hermione, love," Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. "It was just a dream. I am sure that Draco would never call you such a name as that."

Hermione snuffed. "How do you know that?"

"I have seen the way he acts when he is with you, Hermione. It is truly amazing how much that boy has changed since you first accepted him into your life. That is how I cannot believe that he would ever call you such a name. I have never seen such love as that boy has for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, pulling away from the hug.

Remus wiped the tear that ran down Hermione's cheek. "Really."

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Gosh, I cannot believe that I only have one more day until I have to go back to school. I miss spring break. I am actually quite excited about going back to school though! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far! Oh and a BIG hug to Lyra Parry for writing that sweet little thing about me on her profile. Love ya all!

Love

Jess


	6. Chapter 6

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 6 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

"Goodbye, Tonks, Hermione." Remus said with a wave of his hand as he shut the door behind him. His shift had ended and at the moment, the only thing that he wanted to do was dig himself a hole and never come out. He felt this way because of what he had said to Hermione earlier that day. Remus knew that he and Hermione could never possibly have a life together, but the thought of her being with another man tore him up inside.

_'Remus, you old bat, look what you're doing to yourself.' _He thought as he leaned against the cold brick wall behind him, just outside the door to the house. _'You're getting your hopes up, thinking that there is ever a chance that you could be with her.'_

He smiled as he brought his finger to his lips, remembering the sweet taste of Hermione's kiss. _'Don't do it, Remus. I can see those wheels working inside of that head of yours. Don't you dare try to think of a way that you can be with her.' _Remus pressed his head against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. _'That kiss, it was wonderful. It has been too long since I have ever felt that way. I have longed for a woman to accept me for who I really am, and not by my condition.' _

Remus shook his head, looking back at the door. _'She is the only one that truly accepts me for who I really am. Hermione has accepted me into her life, willingly considering me as a friend, even though she knows too well of what lies beneath me. As much as hurts me to say this, for all that Hermione has done for me, I can never have her." _Remus sighed. _'As much as I want to be with her, there is a no possible way that we can be together. She belongs with someone her own age, and not some teacher. She belongs with someone that will love her and treat her the way that she should be treated. I simply cannot do that..' _

With a sigh, Remus slowly got to his feet and snatched his bag from the ground, placing it under his arm and pulling his long black hood over his face. "Farewell, Hermione."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelped as he stumbled to the ground after falling over a large log. Grabbing his throbbing foot, Draco scooted closer to the log and propped himself up. "Great, just what I need, a broken bone." He mumbled, cradling his foot.

_'Go back, Draco. Turn around and go back to her.' _Draco shook his head. _'I can never go back. Not after everything that has happened. Hermione would never trust me. Besides, she probably already believe's what ever bloody nonsense they have told her.'_

Draco brought his hands to his forehead and wiped away the sweat. _'What am I going to do? I mean, I could probably go to Dumbledore and tell him my story, but I know that bloke too well. He would probably have guards on me before I even stepped foot inside of Hogwarts.' _

_'You know, it wasn't even my fault that the bloke died. I told him not to come near me, but did he listen to me, no. He had to attack me. He just had to try and break me, but I was much stronger. The bloke had a bloody heart attack! I didn't even touch him! Are those idiots at Hogwarts going to believe that, of course their not! I am a bloody lunatic who ran like a scared little child, not even thinking about what I was leaving behind. Hermione's probably furious at me for leaving her. I had no choice. It was either staying at Hogwarts and dealing with my father and all of the other idiots, or to run away.' _

With a sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut. _'I miss her so much. I have really messed up this time. Hermione will probably never take me back after this. No, not probably, I know for a bloody fact that she will not take me back. What am I going to do without her?' _

Draco opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the path behind him. _'I need to go back. I need to go back to her and make her believe that I am innocent. She needs to know the truth.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione squealed as she ran to the boys, both standing at her bedroom door.

"It's good to see you again, Mione." Harry said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you two so much. I'm seriously about to go mad just sitting here by myself all day."

"What do you mean, you're about to? Haven't you all ready?" Ron joked

"That's funny, Ronald. But seriously, I really have missed you guys."

Harry pushed back his hair, looking around the room. It was quite a surprise to him that Hermione could ever stay in such a place. He was sure that she would have cleaned the place by now.

"So," Ron took the chair from the corner of the room and sat it down next to Hermione's bed. "Have you heard anything new about ferret boy?"

"Ron," Hermione shot him an evil look. "Please don't call him that."

"Whoa, I was just joking." Ron replied, holding his hands in front of him.

"What exactly happened? I mean, what did Malfoy do to make everyone so nervous?" said Harry, taking a seat next to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "From what I have heard, he has used some sort of spell on a bloke, whom everyone claims was innocent, and took off in a hurry into the woods. They-"

"Mione," said Harry, noticing the tears that filled Hermione's eyes. "Please, go on."

Quickly wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek, Hermione frowned, looking into their eyes. "They are acting like he is a murderer when they don't even know the bloody truth!"

Ron patted Hermione's knee. "How do you know that what Malfoy has to say is really the truth?"

"I believe it is." said Hermione, looking back at the window. "They said that in the condition that Draco is in, he just might come back and try to hurt me. How could they say such a thing when they don't know the truth? How can they say that Draco really killed the bloke when he could possibly be innocent? I mean, it just doesn't make sense anymore."

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, placing her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mione. They are bound to catch Malfoy sooner or later, and I am sure that when they do, he will be innocent."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks, Harry."

Ron cleared his throat. "So, what exactly have you been doing without us? I mean, doesn't it get a little boring sitting around here all day?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course it gets boring, but I've had Tonks and Professor Lupin to keep me company."

"Doesn't Snape guard at night?" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, he takes the night shift. No Harry, he does not chat with me. He just sits there like the boring person that he his, occasionally sending me an evil glare through my bedroom door."

"He hasn't even talked to you, not even once?" Ron said.

"Well," Hermione fiddled with her fingers. "Just once."

Ron and Harry leaned forward. "What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"He simply told me that I must remain positive about this situation. Like I can stay pippy and positive when my boyfriend is- Ron please stop giving me that look- accused of killing someone!"

Ron fell back in his chair. "Snape, telling someone to be positive. Now that's something that you don't see everyday."

Harry laughed. "I wish that I could have been here to see it."

Hermione smiled weakly, falling back on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. With a sigh, she looked over at the window and slowly closed her eyes, remembering the dream that she had the night before.

"Mione, is everything all right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, continuing to look at the window. "He'll come back for me someday. Hopefully someday is sometime soon, for I'm afraid that I cannot wait much longer."

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out. I just started to read the 5th Harry Potter book again (I started it a couple of months ago but stopped reading it when I had to read books for English), so I have spent most of my time doing that :D. I'm almost done, I'm on page 700! Yay! Thanks to everyone that reviewed my new story The Ever So Mysterious Lupin. Also, thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far. Cookies for everyone!

Love

Jess


	7. Chapter 7

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 7 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

**A Very Special Author's Note: **Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my good friends Peachy and Kyp! Happy 16th! AND in celebration of your birthday, I have dedicated this chapter to you! Now, on with the story!

"Ms Granger," Snape said loudly as he shook her from her sleep. "Ms Granger, wake up!"

Hermione groaned as turned on her side, the light from the other room blinding her. "What is it?" She mumbled, placing her hand over her eyes.

"We need to get you to the basement right away." said Snape frantically.

Confused by what was going on, Hermione pushed the blankets from her legs and got to her feet, following Snape through the next room and to a dark, cobweb filled stairway, leading down to the basement.

"Quckly," Snape ordered as he shut the door behind him. Hermione pushed through the cobwebs that covered the stairs and reached the cold stone floor, bits and pieces of the webs stuck in her hair. Pulling out his wand, Snape pointed towards a couch at the other side of the room.

"Take a seat, quickly."

Hermione did as she was told, still half asleep. Dust flew up from the cushions as Hermione plopped down on the couch, hugging her legs to her chest. "Professor," Hermione said softly, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Why do I have to go down to the bloody basement in the middle of the night?"

Snape remained at the bottom of the stairway, his eyes fixed on the door, his wand ready at his side. "I assure you, Ms Granger, that everything will be all right in a few minutes or so. Until then, please stay where you are and remain as silent as possible."

"I just want to know why I am being held in the bloody basement?" Hermione growled.

Snape glared at Hermione. "All right, Ms Granger, I will tell you." Snape quickly turned towards the stairs, and after making sure that nothing was there, that it was only his imagination, he turned back to Hermione. "Draco Malfoy has been spotted in this area."

Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth, her heart racing. "D-Draco is h-here?"

Snape nodded, his eyes still fixed on the door. "He has indeed returned, but no one is sure of where he is at this moment. That is why you are here, and not upstairs where he could possibly find you."

Hermione understood why she was being held in the dusty old basement, and remained as silent as she could possibly be. So many feelings raced through her body as she thought about what Snape had just revealed to her. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she thought about the possibility of her dream really coming true, and that Draco really would be the reason for the death of the innocent man. At that same moment, she was also filling with joy, for she knew that Draco really did care for her, just as he always told her.

Her body went numb as she sat there, expressionless, her eyes fixed on nothing but the floor. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she looked up from her trance and noticed Snape sitting in the corner, his eyes continued to watch the stairs. Both Snape and Hermione jumped to attention as a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Snape said, slowly getting up from the chair and watching the stairs closely.

"Serveus, it's Remus."

Snape let down his wand. "Come in,"

Remus quickly opened the door and flew down the steps, hitting the stone floor with a thump. "Serveus, where is she?" He asked frantically.

Snape pointed to the other side of the room where Hermione sat. Remus quickly hurried over to Hermione, crouching down to her level. "Hermione," Remus's hands were shaking. "Draco has been captured."

Hermione lowered her head, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Is he all right?"

Remus nodded his head. "He's just fine, Hermione. Other than the few cuts and bruises, he is looking well."

"Where is he?" She said in a soft voice.

Remus looked back at Snape and then at Hermione. "He is being held upstairs until further notice from Dumbledore."

Hermione instantly looked above her at the ceiling, imagining Draco being held down by angry men. "Can I see him?"

"Hermione," Remus took her hands in his. "Draco has not been cleared of any charge. Until then, you are not to go anywhere near him."

"I need to see him." Hermione said a little louder than before.

Remus let go of Hermione's hands and frowned. "Hermione," he said sternly. "We must follow the orders."

Hermione shook her head. "I need to see him, Remus!" She yelled.

Clearing his throat, Remus shook his head. "Hermione, love, Draco Malfoy has killed a man. How could you possibly want to talk to him after what he has done to not only the bloke, but to you?"

"I love him, Remus." She said through her teeth.

"What is love to you, Hermione? Honestly, I would really like to know."

This angered Hermione. Remus was acting as though Hermione was a bloody child! "What are you getting at?" She growled.

Remus rasied his hands. "I was only asking a simple question, Hermione."

"Bloody hell, Remus, get off what ever you are playing at. You are just jealous because you know that I love Draco and not you."

Remus got to his feet in a huff, turning his back to Hermione and placing his hands on his head. "What do you think I would be feeling, Hermione? I mean, of course it's tarring me up inside, seeing you with such love and hope in your eyes, your greatest wish that Draco would return to you, finally granted. What, do you think that I would be happy to see you love someone else? Of course I wouldn't! Don't get me wrong Hermione, I would want nothing but for you to be happy, but with someone else, no, no I am sorry but I cannot ever wish such a thing. I can handle only so much pain, and that just reaches the limit."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione said loudly, not caring that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I am telling you this because I love you Hermione!"

Snapes face went pale as he watched the two scream at each other, their feelings now out in the open.

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?" Hermione said, throwing her arms in the air.

Remus reached for Hermione's face, cupping her cheeks in his palms. "I love you, Hermione Granger, more than words could ever explain. I love you more than all of the stars in the sky, more than anything that I have ever felt before. You are the piece that completes my puzzle, the piece that I have been searching for my entire life. You complete me in so many ways, the feelings that I get when I am around you, the sweetness of your kiss. I need you in my life, Hermione. I know that there are so many things that are going to prevent us from ever being together, but I feel as though we can accomplish anything, that we could truly be together. I need you, Hermione. I really do need you."

Hermione shook her head, trying not to look at Remus. "I'm sorry," Remus grabbed her face, looking deep into her eyes.

"Don't say it, Hermione. Please," Remus said in a soft voice, knowing too well what Hermione was about to say.

"I can't be with you." Hermione looked away, squeezing her eyes shut, blocking out the painful look that appeared on Remus's face. His hands slowly fell from her face, falling freely to his sides. His eyes filled with tears, just as Hermione's, and his body went numb with the painful feeling of rejection; the feeling he knew too well.

"Remus, I'm sorry."

"No, no don't apologize, Hermione. It's quite all right." Remus said unemotionally, his eyes looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Remus," Hermioe walked over to Remus and stood in front of him. "We just could never be together, no matter how hard we tried. No matter how hard we wanted to be with one another, there just isn't a way."

Remus looked back at Hermione, a forlorn look on his face. "I know that Hermione. Believe me, I have thought about it many times." He sighed. "I also believe that you belong with someone who will treat you the way that you should be treated, someone who will love you and care for you, someone you can be with in public, and not have to hide in the shadows. You belong with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione was surprised that Remus was actually telling her that she belonged with Draco. For the first time, Hermione regreted what she had said to Remus only minutes before. "Remus, I'm sorry,"

Holding up a hand, Remus shook his head. "No, no really, it is quite all right. You are right, we could never be together. I just need to get that through this thick skull of mine." Remus tapped on his head with a smile.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Hermione said softly. "I never imagined that I would fall as deep in love as I did with you, but reality hit me, and I realized that I cannot possibly be with you, and Draco as well."

Remus nodded, his hands in his pockets. "I understand, Hermione. I truely do." He sighed. "It's just that sometimes, I tend to turn my back on reality, not even realizing how caught up I can get in things. This situation is a fine example."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione slowly inhaled in the stale smell of the basement, her tearstained eyes locking with Snapes, his face twisted in confusion.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on?" Snape asked, looking bewildered and stunned.

Remus shook his head. "We were just having a simple conversation, Serveus. It's really nothing to worry about." He replied, trying to make the conversation seem brighter than it really was.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Really, I mean, can't a teacher and a student have a simple conversation?"

Snape slowly nodded his head, his eyes fixed on the two, not completely believing what Remus and Hermione were saying. "In my day, simple conversations consisted of talking about the weather, or possibly or studies, never about loving one another." Snape slightly tipped his head to the side. "Are you implying that you love one another?"

Remus looked at Hermione and smiled. "Of course not, Serveus. Where would you get that silly idea?"

Snape lowered his eyebrows. "Don't play with me, Remus. I want to know what is going on between you. That is an order."

"Professor, honestly, do you actually think that Professor Lupin and I would ever engage in some sort of relationship?" Hermione said with a grin.

"I know that there is something going on between you two." Snape pointed his finger at Hermione, and then at Remus. "Mark my word, I will find out about it sometime."

Remus let out a small chuckle. "You do that, Serveus, you do that."

**Author's Note**: Hey there! o0o I wonder what will happen when Hermione confronts Draco about what has happened? Will she go back to Draco...or Remus? Hmmmm...I guess that you will find out in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I am going to end this, possibly the 10th chapter, so be prepared for the end. No worries, I will write yet another story! Knowing my obsession with Draco Malfoy, it will more than likely be yet another Draco/Hermione fic. I would really like to write a Lily/James fic also. That will be new for me. Well, thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Love ya all!

Love

Jess


	8. Chapter 8

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 8 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

Author's Note: Just to let you know, this first part is a dream. Now on with the story!

_"Hermione," Draco whispered as he took Hermione's hands in his. "Please be strong for me. Please, please don't give up hope." _

_"I can't keep going like this, Draco. I'm not going to wait much longer." _

_"No," Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. "Don't say that, love. Don't give up hope just yet." _

_Hermione lowered her head. "I just can't keep wasting my time, sitting here in this house waiting for you to come back to me." _

_Draco lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I promise that you will not have to wait much longer. I will be back to you, I promise you that." Draco's words seemed to echo as the room began to slowly fade away around her, leaving nothing but darkness in it's place. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione," Remus said softly as he woke Hermione from her sleep. "Hermione, it's all right to go back upstairs."

Hermione lifted her head from the arm of the couch and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the basement a couple of hours before, waiting for her chance to finally talk to Draco. "Professor," She said in a soft voice. "Is he still here?"

Remus nodded. "He is indeed still in this house. If you still would like to see him, I would be more than happy to talk to the guards."

Hermione smiled brightly. "That would be nice." Getting to her feet, she grabbed the quilt that she had beeen wrapped in and threw it over her shoulder, finding her way through the dark basement and to the cobweb filled stairway. Walking slowly in front of Remus, she reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the door. The room was silent as Hermione and Remus shut the door behind them. Snape and Dumbledore sat at the other side of the room, both looking tired and irritated. Guards blocked a door next to Hermione's room; Hermione knew right away that Draco was behind it.

Pulling on Remus's sleeve, Hermione nodded towards the door. "Are you sure that they would let me see him?"

"I will try my very best." Remus said before he strode over to Dumbledore, leaving Hermione clutching on to the quilt, a look of hope in her eyes. It was a few minutes before Remus returned to Hermione, giving her a look that instantly made her smile. "You may see him for only but a few minutes. A guard will be at the door if he attempts to hurt you."

Hermione nodded, not completely listening to what he was saying. Her body shook with anticipation as she gradually reached for the door. Turning the rusted doorknob, she slowly turned it, the light that poured from the moon just outside the window, filling the room. One of the guards gave her a small nod before he shut the door behind her, leaving just Hermione and Draco to be alone.

Hermione stood still as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Pressing her back against the wall, her eyes scanned the floor for Draco. She let out a small gasp as she noticed Draco sitting in the corner of the room, his upper half held together by a white coat that wrapped around him. His dirty platinum blonde hair fell to his enticing silver eyes, scratches and cuts covered his arms, a smirk spread across his face. "Hermione," he said hoarsely.

"D-Draco," Hermione said, sobs escaping from her throat. "Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me?" She said, the questions instantly spilling from her mouth.

Draco lowered his head. "I didn't do it to hurt you, love. I did it for my own protection."

"Your own protection? Bloody hell, Draco, what an idiotic decision that was! What, did you actually think that you wouldn't get in trouble if you took off like a scared little coward?"

Draco tried to stay calm as Hermione's words hit a nerve. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione." He said through his teeth.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Well, it's too late for that. Draco," she stopped to brush away the hot tears that streamed down her cheeks. "You really don't know how much that hurt me to hear that my boyfriend has run away from Hogwarts, that he has killed someone."

"No," Draco closed his eyes. "Don't tell me that you believed the rubbish that they had told you?"

"Of course I did! Did you actually believe that things would just go back to normal, that everyone would just forget that you had just left?"

Draco shook his head. "No, Hermione, I didn't think that." he spat. "You know, maybe it would have been better if I would have stayed where I was. At least it was quiet there."

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.

"Forget about it, Hermione. I didn't mean it." Draco said blankly.

"Well, you know what, Draco?" Hermione's eyes grew cold. "I didn't have to stay here, wasting all of my time crying over you, waiting for you to come back...but I did." With that, Hermione turned on her heel, storming out of the room in a huff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did I ever see in him? He's still the bloody, inconsiderate, selfish fool that he was before!" Hermione cried as she plopped down on her bed, Remus following from behind.

"Hermione," Remus sat down next to her, her body shaking with fury. "He needs some time to recooperate. He is probably under a lot of stress right now."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no he is fine, just fine. He just thinks about himself, no one else. He doesn't even care what I think!"

Remus sighed. "Of course he cares what you think. Trust me, I have seen how he is when he is around you. He is a completely different young man when you are at his side."

"I just don't understand why he had to do this to me?" Hermione said in a soft voice. "I mean, he didn't even care that I was upset."

"He does care, Hermione. Draco has his ways of hiding his emotions, just as his father and grandfather have. I am more than sure that once this situation is settled, Draco will be back to normal. Right now, he just needs you to be strong for him. That is all he can ask for."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, looking at the wall across from her.

"Well," sighed Remus. "I don't, but I am more than sure that that's what I would do if I were in his shoes."

Hermione looked over at Remus and smiled. "Thank you, Professor. I honestly feel a little better."

Remus let out a small chuckle. "It's quite all right, Hermione. I really do enjoy making someone feel better." he said, leaning forward and placing a small kiss upon Hermione's forehead. Hermione leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him in for a hug. Remus softly patted her back, taking in the moment.

**Author's Note**: Hey there! Gosh, Draco is such a jerk. Sorry Kyp, I decided not to use your battle idea, although it was pretty funny. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed or is planning on reviewing!

Love

Jess


	9. Chapter 9

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 9 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

It wasn't until that next morning that Draco's father, Lucius, was told that Draco had returned home. Storming through the door to the broken-down house, Lucius looked furiously around the room, his wife, Narcissa, following quietly from behind. "Serveus," He said, gripping Snapes shoulder. "Where is my son, Draco?"

Snape looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "He need's his rest."

Lucius gripped Snapes shoulder a little harder. "Don't play games with me, Serveus. Tell me where he is."

Snape simply smiled, brushing his hand off of his shoulder. "If you think that using force to try and get me to tell you where your son is, I am sorry, but I shall not tell you."

Dumbledore, noticing the furious look on Lucius's face, strode over to the group, his hand stuck out for Lucius to shake. "Lucius, I assure you that Draco is doing just fine."

Lucius looked at Dumbledore's hand in disgust. "Where is my son?" He said through his gritted teeth.

"Lucius, love," Narcissa began to say before Luicus turned to her, his eyes growing cold. "What did I tell you?"

Narcissa tried to look down at her feet but Lucius grabbed her cheeks. "You told me not to say anything." She said under her breath.

Lucius, satisfied, and turned back to Dumbledore and Snape. "Well," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to show me my son, or do I have to get the Ministry involved?"

Shaking his head, Dumbledore held up his hand. "No, Lucius, there will be no need for the Ministry just yet. I am more than sure that we will be meeting with them in the near future, but for now, we will indeed let you see your son."

Lucius nodded, his face holding no expression. Following Dumbledore past Snape and to the guarded door, he nodded to one of the guards and proceeded to enter the room, the arrangement of the room angering him. "Are you telling me that my son has been held in such a place as this?" He said as he looked around the room in horror.

Dumbledore nodded. "I am sorry, Lucius, but what did you expect him to stay in?"

"Well," Lucius picked a piece of paper from the wall. "I expected that he would stay in something that didn't look as though it had been through at least a billion centuries."

"Yes, yes I will try my best to remember that next time." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together and turning towards the corner where Draco slept. Narcissa let out a small gasp as she saw her only child, cradling his knees to his chest as he leaned against the corner, his head resting peacefully on his shoulder. Not noticing the angry look at Lucius sent her, she quickly hurried over to Draco, brushing his hair away from his eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"Narcissa," Lucius walked over to her and grasped her shoulder. "Leave the boy alone."

Narcissa looked up at Lucius and shook her head. "He is my son, too, Lucius."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way." Lucius growled. At the sound of his fathers voice, Draco instantly opened his eyes, a smile spread across his face as he looked directly into his mothers caring eyes. "Mum," Draco leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his mother, burring his face in her shoulder.

"Draco, sweetheart, I missed you so much." Narcissa said softly, running her hands through her son's hair.

Lucius cleared his throat, making Draco look up from his mothers shoulder. "Father," Draco sent his father a threatening glare.

"Draco, my dear boy, it's nice to see you have finally decided to come out of hiding." Lucius replied.

Draco got to his feet, Narcissa standing with him. "You disgust me," He spat.

"How dare you speak to me, your father, your provider, in such a tone." Lucius said calmly, his eyes burning through Draco's.

"What a marvelous father you are, sending someone out to destroy everything that makes him happy."

Lucius gave Draco a puzzled look. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You're just too afraid to admit it because you are a bloody coward." Draco said through his gritted teeth.

"Coward?" Lucius laughed. "Call me a coward, eh? If I remember clearly, you my son, where the one who ran away from his problem. Now, go on, call me a coward again."

"You sent someone to murder my girlfriend!" Draco yelled.

Lucius's eyes grew cold once more. "She is nothing but a filthy little Mudblood, and you know that. You are only dating her to get back at me, to make me furious."

Draco groaned. "It's always about you, father. It's ALWAYS about you! You know, I just don't get myself in a relationship for the heck of it, I do it JUST for you. JUST to make my father angry. Yes father, that is exactly why I am with Hermione."

"I agree with Draco." Narcissa said softly.

Lucius looked back at Narcissa and, removing his wand from his pocket, pointed it at her nose. "What did I tell you?"

"Lucius," Dumbledore stepped in front of Narcissa and Lucius. "That will be enough."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." Lucius snapped.

Dumbledore calmly raised a hand in front of him. "There is no need to raise your voice, for I respect your wishes, and now, I will kindly ask you to leave before I insist on calling in one of the guards."

Lucius slowly let down his wand, his eyes still locking with Dumbledore's. "No, no I can find my own way out. You can also count on the Ministry finding out about what you are doing to my son." he said as he made for the door, Narcissa slowly following from behind.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." Narcissa said to Draco before she exited the room.

"Goodbye, Mum." Draco replied softly, watching her leave him.

As Lucius and Narcissa exited the room, Snape and Remus quietly joined Dumbledore and Draco. "Is everything all right in here?" Remus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, a cold breeze blowing through the window.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes everything is quite all right. Mr. Malfoy was just getting a little worked up, that's all." he said, clasping his hands together. "Now, I expect from your trip that you are very worn out, Mister Malfoy, so let us leave you to get some sleep."

"Headmaster," Draco spoke up as Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus walked towards the door.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, his hand on the doorknob.

Draco looked down at his shoes and than back at Dumbledore. "Do you think that I could see Hermione once more?"

Dumbledore looked over at Snape and Remus, both the men nodding their heads. "Only a few minutes, and then return back to this room."

Smiling brightly, Draco nodded. "Of course, Headmaster. Thank you much."

Nodding, Dumbledore exited the room, Snape following from behind. Remus, however, stood back, waiting for his chance to have a talk with Draco. "Mister Malfoy,"

Remus said, walking carefully over to Draco. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

Draco sat back on the floor. "Of course."

Remus, too, took a seat on the floor. His hands fidgeting uncomfortably, he looked up at Draco. "You know, Mister Malfoy,"

"Call me Draco," Draco interrupted.

Remus smiled. "Draco. You know, Draco," Remus looked down at his hands. "You are a very lucky young lad."

Draco leaned back on his hands, using them to prop him up as he looked up at the ceiling. "If you call having to live with a man like my father for the past sixteen years lucky, I am quite confused, for I don't know anyone that would want to be in my shoes."

Remus shook his head. "No, no I wasn't referring to your father, what I meant was that you are very lucky to have someone like Hermione in your life."

"I really don't think she wants me in her life anymore." Draco said blankly.

"Are you sure about that, Draco?"

Draco sighed. "After what I have done to her, I know that I sure wouldn't take me back if I were in her shoes."

"You know, Draco, Hermione is a very understanding young woman. I feel that all she needs is time, and I am more than sure that she will come around."

Draco nodded his head. "I hope that she forgives me. I really never meant to hurt her. I honestly could never do that when she has done nothing but love me."

Remus patted Draco's shoulder. "She will, Draco, she will. All you have to do is stay strong, keep on the positive side about this. If you do that, I am more than sure that Hermione will forgive you."

**Author's Note**: Hey there! You know, I think that this is probably my favorite chapter so far. To be honest, I'm not sure when I'll end this story. I was thinking chapter 10 or 11, but now I think it could possibly be around 12 or 13. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, or is planning on reviewing!

Love

Jess


	10. Chapter 10

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 10 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

The lovely melody that the grandfather clock played at twelve o'clock that night, floated through Draco's room as he lay in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him. He could not help but think of Hermione, and how he had treated her the day that he returned. She had only asked why he had decided to leave, and he treated her horribly, saying that he should have stayed where he was.

_'Draco, mate, what were you thinking?' _Draco lifted his head and dropped it back on the floor. Looking back at the window, he sighed. Everything seemed so beautiful outside of this house. He remembered when he had spent the night in the forest, the eerie sounds that would come from deep inside of the trees, how lovely the stars would look when no lights were there to interfere. As much as he wished that he could go back to that place, he knew that there were more important things, like Hermione, that he would be leaving behind. He could never do that to Hermione and his Mum again.

_'You've really done it this time, mate. I don't care what Lupin says-" _Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _'She's never coming back to you.' _Hot tears slipped down Draco's cheeks as the negative thoughts roamed his mind. _'I went against everything that I have ever set for myself. I hurt Hermione, just as my father has to my Mum. They are right, I am more like him than I know.' _

Draco turned his head towards the door and brought his hands to his face, wiping away his tears. _'What am I going to do? What will I do if I lose her? Bloody hell, I have already lost her.' _Draco's heart began to quicken as he remembered the conversation that he had with Hermione when he was brought to the house.

_Flashback: _

_Draco tried to stay calm as Hermione's words hit a nerve. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione." He said through his teeth. _

_Hermione let out a laugh. "Well, it's too late for that. Draco," she stopped to brush away the hot tears that streamed down her cheeks. "You really don't know how much that hurt me to hear that my boyfriend has run away from Hogwarts, that he has killed someone." _

_"No," Draco closed his eyes. "Don't tell me that you believed the rubbish that they had told you?" _

_"Of course I did! Did you actually believe that things would just go back to normal, that everyone would just forget that you had just left?" _

_Draco shook his head. "No, Hermione, I didn't think that." he spat. "You know, maybe it would have been better if I would have stayed where I was. At least it was quiet there." _

_"What the bloody hell was that for?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips. _

_"Forget about it, Hermione. I didn't mean it." Draco said blankly. _

_"Well, you know what, Draco?" Hermione's eyes grew cold. "I didn't have to stay here, wasting all of my time crying over you, waiting for you to come back...but I did." With that, Hermione turned on her heel, storming out of the room in a huff. _

_End of Flashback._

Draco squeezed his eyes shut as what Hermione had said, repeated in his mind: _"I didn't have to stay here, wasting all of my time crying over you, waiting for you to come back...but I did." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That next morning, Draco was taken to the Ministry, where the court would decide his fate. Hermione, having been told earlier that day that morning that Draco would be leaving, awaited anxiously at her window, Remus watching quietly from the door.

"You know that he is innocent." Remus said softly, leaning against the frame of the door. Hermione nodded, staring endlessly out the window at the lovely summers day. Remus let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"You know, it's going to be very hard letting you go." He said, looking down at his shoes.

Hermione's hands moved nervously on her lap. "Why do you say that?"

Remus moved over to the bed and took a set, adjusting his jacket and shirt. "It's going to be difficult to let you go, for my feelings at this time are strong. Stronger than I could ever imagined they would be."

Hermione sighed. "Remus,"

"No," Remus held up a hand to stop her. "No, Hermione, I know that we have had this talk one too many times, but I feel as though I have to be completely honest with you in order to fully accept your decision."

Hermione looked puzzled. "What exactly was my decision?"

"Your decision was that we could never possibly be with one another, and we both agreed that it would be best if we go our separate ways."

"I really don't know what I want to do anymore." Hermione said, looking back out the window.

Remus fiddeled with his fingers, thinking what she could mean by that. "What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is that I'm not completely sure who I want to be with." Hermione pressed her head against the wall, slowly closing her eyes. "Why does love have to be so complicated?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "That is a question that has lingered within our minds for billions and billions of years. Love, for many, can be a beautiful thing. Only they, the loved, know the answers to the questions that we linger for, that dwell deep within us. For the lonely, like me, know nothing but the desperate feeling to be loved, the feeling of a broken heart."

"You will meet someone, Remus. I know it." Hermione said pensively.

"I have already met someone, Hermione." He replied in an affectionate tone. "But I am afraid that she does not love me as much as I would love her to."

"I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus shook his head. "There is no need to apologize, Hermione, I understand you completely."

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his. "I'm sorry that I have put you through all of this. I-I just feel like I am being pulled in all different directions. I mean, a part of me wants to forgive Draco and continue where we left off, but another part of me wants to be with you."

Taking a long, deep breath, Remus lowered his head, the feeling of guilt taking over him. "I can't make you love me, Hermione. I know that you love Draco. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your presence. But I also know that there is no room for me in that heart of yours. I know this because of the fight that you and Draco had recently. You care a tremendous amount about Draco, and as much as I have heard about your fight, I am sure that if didn't care about him, you wouldn't have put up such a fight."

"I was angry at Draco because he hurt me and he just sat there like a lump on a log, not even caring that I was weeping there in front of him, just because of something stupid that he did."

"I know that he hurt you, Hermione, but that doesn't mean that you don't love him."

Hermione looked away from Remus and to the window. She knew that Remus was right, that she truly did care for Draco. It was hard to admit this, though, for the more that she opened up to Remus, the farther that he denied the truth.

"Why can't you just admit that you love me and that don't want me to be with Draco?" Hermione asked in a suddenly austere voice.

Remus was taken aback by this. "I don't understand you, Hermione. I mean, one minute you are telling me that we could never be together, and now, well, you're completely taking back everything that you said earlier."

Hermione got on her feet and walked over to the window, leaning against the wall. Out of no where, she began to break into sobs, making Remus walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said softly, slowly rocking her in his arms.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it was good that you said what you said. It's good to get all of your feelings out in the open once in a while."

Hermione nuzzled her cheek in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her eyes threatened to close as the slow rocking and the warmness of Remus's body comforted her. "What am I going to do, Remus?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "The only advise I can give you is to follow your heart. If you do that, I am more than sure that you will make the right decision."

**Author's Note**: Hey there! Gosh, I don't know what Hermione is going to do! She's just so dang confusing! lol. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Oh, and this is for Kyp: DO IT DO IT! lol that's a little joke that we have. Oh, before I go, I just wanted to say that the next chapter, or the 12th could be the last.

Love

Jess


	11. Chapter 11

**Staying Strong**

_Chapter 11 _

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

"I won again!" Tonks said proudly as she threw down her hand of cards. "Do you want to play again?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no I think that I might take a little nap."

Tonks smiled, gathering all of the cards from the floor. "Have a nice nap." She said kindly before exiting the room. Hermione grabbed her pillow that she had been sitting on and plopped down on the bed. Pressing her hands against her heart, she sighed. Ever since her talk with Remus, she hadn't been able to think of anything but the decision that she would have to make. She knew that she had to follow Remus' advise, to follow her heart, but how could she follow her heart when it was being torn into two separate directions?

As much as she wanted to be with Remus, Hermione knew that they could never have a chance. If she and Remus were to date, it would only put pressure on both their shoulders, for they would have to keep it as private as possible. Not one of her peers could possibly know the feeling that they shared for one another. Not one of them would ever see the love and emotion that Remus expressed for Hermione, the passion radiating off of him.

But, as Hermione was feeling this for Remus, there was also Draco, the young man that she claimed that she loved, that she unconditionally accepted into her life, knowing too well of what the past had done to them. Draco had sought Hermione in his darkest hours, and with the help of rebuilding the love that he was forced to hide from his father, he had grown into a caring and decent person. It was true that Hermione loved him deeply, but with these newfound feelings for Remus, the mixture of emotions blinded her into believing what path to follow.

Staring blankly at her ceiling, she took in a long, deep breath, remembering what Remus had said only the day before: _"I can't make you love me, Hermione. I know that you love Draco. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your presence. But I also know that there is no room for me in that heart of yours. I know this because of the fight that you and Draco had recently. You care a tremendous amount about Draco, and as much as I have heard about your fight, I am sure that if didn't care about him, you wouldn't have put up such a fight." _

When Hermione was with Remus earlier yesterday morning, the choice that she would have to make seemed so clear. She thought that she would have chosen Remus, but after what he had said to her, she believed him. She truly believed that Remus was right, that through everything that had happened, she really did love Draco. If Hermione hadn't cared about Draco, she would have never put up such a fight when he just sat there in the corner, his face expressionless, no words seeping from his mouth. If she were smart, she would have walked back out that door and never looked back.

Having listened to the pain in Remus' voice, she knew too well that this decision wasn't going to be easy for either of them. Hermione knew that Remus wanted nothing more than to be with her, as much as he claimed that she would be better off with Draco. With the guilt that was building inside of her, she knew that she had to follow her heart, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Her heart belonged with Draco.

It was only time that she would have to face Remus and tell him her final decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, there was a soft tap on Hermione's door as she sat on her bed, her heart starting to race. Remus poked his head through the open door, a smile spread across his face.

"I have come bearing wonderful news." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione got to her feet. "What is it?"

Remus took her hands in his and smiled wearily. "He's innocent, Hermione. Draco has been cleared of all charges."

A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "That's wonderful,"

Remus nodded. "You can finally return to Hogwarts, and,"

"And what?" Hermione said softly, remembering that she still had to tell him her decision.

Remus softly squeezed Hermione's hands. "You can finally go back to your old life, your friends, your boyfriend who loves you more than anything in this world."

Hermione took in a breath as the pressure in her chest felt as though it had exploded. "I'm sorry, Remus, I'm so sorry." She cried, breaking out in tears.

"No, no Hermione don't do this. Please don't cry." Remus pulled her into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

"I-I thought that I-I c-could do this, but I c-can't."

Remus closed his eyes, a tear slowly falling down his cheek. "You have made the right decision, love. Don't beat yourself up about this. There's nothing wrong with following your heart. I know that your heart belongs with Draco, not me."

Hermione gripped Remus' jacket as she pulled away to look into his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Remus softly touched her cheek. "You never hurt me, Hermione, you only made me stronger."

"But how could I make you stronger when I have put you in the middle of all of this?"

Remus smiled. "You made me see something that has been trapped deep inside of me for quite a long time. You made me feel like I was in school again, back with Prongs and Padfoot and Wormtail. Being with you Hemione brought out the better side to me, the side that dwelled deep within my heart."

"I wanted to be with you, Remus, but Draco really needs me." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"I know, and I imagine that he is very grateful that he has you. You truly are a beautiful young woman."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus, taking in his scent and the warmth that radiated from his chest. "I never could have got through this without you. If it weren't for you, I probably would have went out and looked for Draco on my own."

Remus nodded, brushing away one of her curls from her face. "You are more than welcome."

Leaning forward, Hermione softly pressed her scarlet colored lips against his. "I love you, Remus Lupin."

Remus wrapped his arms around her, cradling her in his arms. "I love you as well, Hermione Granger."

**The End **

**Author's Note**: Tear It truly is the end. Now, I know that a lot of you are going to be disappointed in Hermione's choice. Believe me, I have already got my head nearly bitten off by Kyp...Hey there Kyp! I just wanted to thank ALL of my faithful reviewers, **futuremoviemaker**, **CapnSilver**, **Lyra Parry**, **Lupin Lover99**,** Purple063**, and **Smiles28**!  
Honestly, I absolutely loved writing this story, and really appreciated all of the wonderful reviews! Love you all!

Oh, and I just wanted to say this before I go: eh Tony, just DO it! lol Love ya Kyppers!

Jess


End file.
